Her Samurai
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Eternity is not all it's cracked up to be.  Especially when you carry untold burdens.


_A.N. This one was a request. It is a Ruroni Kenshin Inuyasha crossover with slight elements of Yu Yu Hakusho though without any of the characters. I do not own Inuyasha or Ruroni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"You are disturbing the peace."

Golden orbs snapped towards the spidery haired ningen with contempt as his claws glowed green, still dug into the woman's hip. "And what will you do about it, _ningen_?"

"Please... Leave us. I can take care of myself."

Dark eyes narrowed at the pale and sweating girl's-no woman's-face, a feeling of protectiveness somehow creeping into him. "Let her go. I have been stationed here to keep the peace and you are causing a disturbance," he growled charging at the pair only to get back handed away by the silver haired man.

A small hand gripped the taityoukai's wrist tightly trying to prevent him from harming the mortal man. "Please Sesshomaru! He cannot realize who or what we are! Please, don't hurt him!"

His deadly claws came up to scratch her face in an almost gentle fashion before his other set sank deeper into her hip, his lips crashing down upon hers in a death grip. "Do not presume to order me onna. I'll let him live for now. Next time make sure that no one interferes or there will be consequences_ Kagome_."

Relief washed over the sapphire eyed woman before she quickly moved toward the unconscious ningen, ignoring the feeling of her flesh mending itself within seconds. "Baka... I told you I could take care of myself."

The man remained silent his face peaceful in his forced slumber.

"Brave baka... Now who do you belong to?"

* * *

><p>"Kenshin? Isn't that Saito?"<p>

"I think it is Kaoru-san. Do you know who that woman carrying him is?"

A hulking figure appeared next to the couple. "I think her name is Higurashi. She's been working for Tae at the Akabeko."

Yahiko let out a snort. "You shouldn't be going there when you still owe so much money. So is she a waitess?"

"Nah, she's a bill collector and she has one hell of a left hook," he muttered one of his large hands coming up to rub his jaw.

"Konnichiwa Sagara-san. Ano, does anyone know who he is?"

Kaoru stepped forward bending at the waist to bow to the beautiful woman. "His name is Hajime Saito. I am Kamiya Kaoru, and you are?"

A flush spread over her cheeks as her body angled itself in an awkward bow, still supporting the unconscious formerly unnamed man. "I am Higurashi Kagome. Gomen naisai for my rudeness."

A bright smile spread across the purple haired woman's face. "Don't worry about it! This is Himura Kenshin, Myojin Yahiko, and of course you already know Sano."

Kenshin allowed his feet to carry him forward his arms wrapping around his occasional ally with a nod at the somehow familiar woman. "If it's not too rude Higurashi-san, I was wondering if you could say how he was injured? Surely he doesn't have a debt to the Akabeko?"

"Nah, I would've seen him if he had a heavy enough debt to send Higurashi out."

A nervous laugh filtered through the air the blush becoming darker. "Well you see, I was in a bit of a scuffle with an old acquaintance of mine and Hajime-san tried to intervene on behalf of the peace. Unfortunately he was knocked out cold."

Yahiko's vivid red brown eyes widened. "Who the hell knocked him out?"

"Language Yahiko! I will not have my pupil using such foul language!"

"Oh, shut up you ugly girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME UGLY!"

"Ano perhaps I should be going?" Kagome mumbled in question her bright blue eyes shifting uncomfortably the interaction between the two stirring up things she would rather not remember at this point in her life.

Kenshin's hand reached out to grasp her wrist with out his permission, his violet eyes locking with her cerulean ones. "Why not come back to Kamiya dojo with us? You seem very familiar to me..."

"I don't know if that's such a-"

"Aw, c'mon girlie I wanna see you really cut loose in a fight," Sano interjected his lips curved into a wide grin, eyes skimming over her strong stance.

"Really I don't-"

BAM!

"No trouble! Besides, you seem pretty familiar to me as well."

* * *

><p>"So where are you from Higurashi-san? I know I've seen you before but I just can't place you."<p>

A hand came up to wave off her question. "I've been everywhere Kamiya-san. Just another face in the crowd."

"Hard to forget a knock out like you Higurashi."

"I'd think you were flirting with me if I didn't know better Sagara-san."

"Eh-em! Perhaps we should brain storm then? Where have you been these past few years?"

Troubles midnight orbs met curious pools of violet and in that instant her memories pieced together bringing back an image of almost a decade before.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Great flames of brilliant sunset orange, violent blood red, and sickly yellow danced across the night sky consuming all, the charcoal billows of smoke filling the air blocking even the moonlight._

Clang!

Shink!

Clang!

_"Die Battousai!"_

_A crimson headed man slumped to the ground liquid the same brilliant color as his hair leaking from his chest. "You... Will die with me!"_

_The other samurai fell dead at his opponent's feet the same life giving substance trickling down his throat._

_"They're this way! Hurry!"_

_A solitary figure made her way towards the two dead warriors pity shining in her midnight depths. "Such waste... War costs so much."_

_"Get out of the way!"_

_Small fingers wrapped around an orb of pure tainted energy her eyes now locked on the scarred yet beautiful face of the famous Battousai. "We know that well don't we Sesshomaru?"_

_"Get on with it miko. Revive him or let him face the depths of hell."_

_"Why do you mock me? You know as well as anyone the pains of blood shed."_

_A clawed hand reached out digging into her throat angrily. "The only blood shed you should consern yourself with is your own!"_

_"This way!"_

_Gasps of breath were heard yet unneeded as the gorgeous yet cold taiyoukai released her. Knees bent and the miko knelt pushing hair out of his face. "Use your second chance well." With a swipe of her hand over his body the damage was repaired and the ferries killed before they could lay claim to the soul._

_A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard by the solitary pair._

_"The ningens are approaching."_

_"I know Sesshomaru, I know," the miko murmured softly, rising to her feet her hand raising high in the air before coming down again sharply. "Kaze no kizu!"_

_"LOOK OUT!"_

_"Be at peace HImura Kenshin."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Higurashi-san?"

"Gomen naisai Himura-san... I've been so many places it is hard to recall. Anyway, I should be going now."

A large hand clamped down on her shoulder forcing her to remain in place. "Not until you tell me who the man causing the disturbance was."

"Oi, that's no way to treat a lady!"

"Like you would know Rooster Head."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Perhaps Hajime-san and I should take a walk?"

The dark haired man nodded after a moment of silence.

* * *

><p>"So what is it that you wish to to know?"<p>

Saito's ears couldn't help but notice the way she walked in a completely soundless manner causing his eyes to narrow in suspicion. "Who was that man? And why was he disturbing the peace?"

A soft smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "I suppose you could say we are shaky allies. His name is of no importance at this time. He does what he wants when he wants and cares little for consequences."

The smile quickly became one of polite indulgence rather than inner humor. "I suppose it doesn't make any sense to you. 'Why would he hurt me if we are allies?' I'm sure you're thinking. But I understand his reasons... He has lost everything and I have taken some of what was lost. He is a broken man taking what he sees as his and oddly enough that is often me."

Dark eyes snapped to her face seeming to ask "why".

"Because in the end all that either of us truly has is one another. We hold memories of loss and what should have been ingrained within us for all eternity. He hates me and cares for me in the same breath. In some ways he believes that he belongs to me as well."

Foot steps froze on the path his sharp eyes taking in the much smaller woman. "Is he your husband?"

Laughter echoed through the area. "No! Oh my... If he heard that..."

Silence rang around the two as sharp eyes stared her down.

"Gomen naisai for laughing. It is just odd to think that our relationship could be misconstrued to be one of love."

"Then why do you associate with him?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"You are "in love" with him then?"

Kagome suddenly stilled on the path her head tilting to look at the dimming sun the sky beginning it's plethora of colors already. "How time flies... Come. Let's get dinner at the Akabeko, my treat. I'll talk a bit so you don't have to. I know you dislike speaking," she sighed calmly resuming her walk now in the lead.

* * *

><p>"You do have the money to pay for this don't you?"<p>

"Of course I do Tae-san. I would rather not have to collect my own bill as I've been told my methods are quite painful."

"Well right this way then."

The two followed the woman in silence each ordering oyako domburi.

"So you want to know of my relationship with the man who knocked you unconscious? Well to start off I am not in love with him. We share common pain and a past that links us both to our lost loved ones. I was in love with his otouto, and he cared for a child that I remind him of. We were both robbed of the lives we should have had."

"Here we are! Now would you care for more tea?"

"Hai. Arigatou Tae-san."

A large hand gripped the chop-sticks calmly moving the food towards his lips.

Small fingers wrapped around the fresh cup of tea if only for the warmth before finally lifting the cup to take a small sip. "You remind me of him in some ways... So cold and by nature silent. Perhaps in another life you were his twin."

Not a sound was made other than that of eating and drinking for a few minutes that seemed to stretch across hours.

"I was in love with a man who did not love me, at least not the way I wanted. Even so when he and my adopted son were killed life seemed to end. Simultaneously his companions were slaughtered... I still had some friends but their lives were more fragile than mine and so they died thankfully passing on the next generation before hand. We were both alone and with something in common. However it is difficult to be friendly with someone who you've fought. Someone who took something from you even if it was accidental. And so he hates me."

"Why tell me this? You do not strike me as the type of woman to speak of the past to someone whom you do not know, even if it seems a hollow tale."

Silvery-blue eyes stared into the mug of tea, a wistful look taking possession of her features. "And you do not strike me as the kind of man who would let a subject rest. You feel threatened by the man you "met" today as well as me on some level. You feel an emotion mostly unknown to you when you are in my presence; Fear."

Sharp eyes met her calm yet somehow distant orbs in suspicion.

"You dislike my analysis I'm sure but it is the closest to the truth I can currently feel emanating from you. I shall be going now. Perhaps I will see you again, perhaps not. I believe it is time for me to get back on the road again."

* * *

><p>Kaoru's steps were rapid betraying her excitement as she approached the dark figure. "Where is Higurashi-san? I wanted to show her what I found!"<p>

Silence was all the answer she would receive.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"She left didn't she?"

A nod was finally given in response to the red-head's question.

"She was probably scared off by Ugly here saying they knew each-"

BAM!

"You should learn to show your sensei proper respect," Kaoru growled her eyebrow twitching.

"It is kinda wierd how much it looks like Higurashi though. I mean right down to that little necklace with that huge tama on it."

"What?"

"I say she's a lot prettier but come and look."

A few rooms away was a painting of four warriors on a fresh battlefield.

One was a houshi with sad yet celebrating deep violet eyes and jet black hair, a smudge of blood on his cheek and an arm swung around the second warrior's waist. The second one was a "taiijya" with deep rooted sorrow glowing from within her cinnamon-brown brown orbs that were somehow lined also with relief, and dark brown almost black hair pulled into a high pony tail. The third was a miko wearing armor over her top with inky blue-black hair and dead blue-silver eyes wearing a glowing pink tama. She looked just like Higurashi. The final warrior was a tall man who looked suspiciously like the man he had seen in the alley with odd markings on his face including a blue crescent moon, long silver hair, and enraged golden depths.

The battlefield behind them was littered with corpses, drenched in blood, and coated with ashes, the trees behind them twisted into morbid figures.

Everyone was completely silent as their eyes roamed over the life-like picture taking in both the beauty and the brutality.

"The houshi and the taiijya are supposed to be my ancestors. The two on the side were supposedly their allies in the myth of the shikon no tama. It comes with a little poem,

_"At the beginning of the story was forbidden love,_

_Love not ordained below or above._

_Through a taiyoukai and a miko the world was supposed to unite,_

_And yet it ended in a horrible fight._

_Heaven, Hell, and Man were not enough to protect Midoriko,_

_From the hate of youkai for a miko._

_Inutaisho failed his mate,_

_But that was fate._

_Through hate and forbidden love the shikon no tama was born,_

_For the side of good to always have a thorn._

_A generation later a miko and a hanyou love one another,_

_Until they are tricked into betraying each other._

_Miko-guardian Kikyou fell,_

_Doing her best to bring the shikon to hell._

_Inuyasha was bound to a tree,_

_But not for eternity._

_A girl appeared so full of light,_

_Unknowing of her future plight._

_With her she brought the curse of curses,_

_Formerly mentioned in these verses._

_A new miko-guardian to release pain upon the lands,_

_Though that was not her intention as the arrow passed through her hands._

_Chaos soon followed the futuristic girl,_

_But bringing with it allies as her fate unfurled._

_Hanyou Inuyasha with his sword of Man,_

_Taiijya Sango and her strong but lovely hands,_

_Kitsune Shippou with his tricky yet charming ways that leave him never alone,_

_And I the handsome houshi Miroku with a charm all my own._

_We fought the greatest evil ever to walk the earth,_

_And granted the world rebirth._

_However all of the good came with an ultimate price,_

_All done with a simple roll of the dice._

_Destruction and death were the prices we had to pay,_

_With mourning for two children, two youkai, and a hanyou that day._

_While I and my lovely wife survived,_

_Two were permanently revived._

_The mighty inu taiyoukai cursed to forever walk the earth without the few he cared for,_

_Our dearest miko's life protected by Heaven, Hell, Man, and more._

_These two shall live for all eternity,_

_Sole possessors of this world's memory."_

The solitary samurai was the first to recover from the power of the image combined with the words of the poem. "It's very cryptic."

Violet eyes suddenly became slightly wide with realization though thankfully no one noticed._ 'It is her...'_ "I think it's meant to be cryptic. Well, anyone for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Cold golden orbs stared down at the polished wooden table as his deadly claws delicately brought the sake to his lips. "This world... It is getting increasingly difficult for youkai to hide andor blend in. You know what must be done."

Kagome's soft silvery blue eyes darted around the crowded inn with slight annoyance. "Silence suits you far better Sesshomaru. I was enjoying the sound of no one speaking to me other than strangers for the past year."

"Stop whining onna. I'm speaking to you now aren't I?"

The small yet immortal woman sipped at her steaming mug of tea calmly. "You know how I feel about this subject. Separating youkai and ningen would only cause problems."

"You are being stubborn. If we don't separate them soon life as we know it may cease to exist."

Sapphire eyes dulled slightly as she stared down into her cup wistfully. "And what about us Sesshomaru? Where do we stand? Technically you aren't a youkai anymore and I'm sure as hell not a ningen. We belong no where... We are eternal."

A clawed hand rested on her shoulder in an almost comforting manner as the cold taiyoukai rose to stand before he disappeared, only saying, "We will never belong anywhere onna, and you know that. Meet me in the forests in three days, your samurai is here."

A polite smile quickly made its way to her face as a familiar spidery-haired samurai took the taiyoukai's place across from her. "Konnichiwa Hajime-san. It has been awhile."

"Indeed," the dark haired man replied his eyes boring into hers for a moment before snapping to the young waitress who appeared at his side to take his order.

"What can I get you?"

Saito paused not really sure of what he wanted or why he was here, a feeling of loneliness crawling into his chest.

"He will have unagi domburi and sake."

The brunette nodded her brown eyes glowing in slight confusion at Kagome answering as she turned to go with a simple, "Hai."

Small delicate hands caught one of his larger ones as he gazed down at it in a calm yet regretful way. "All warriors have blood on their hands. You are an officer of the peace Hajime-san."

His sharp dark eyes met her soft silver blue depths with intensity his other hand coming up to hold hers.

The waitress appeared once more, setting down his food and drink before refilling Kagome's mug automatically. "Here you go. Call if you need anything."

Saito's eyes remained glued to the seemingly young woman's, his large dark hands still held within her small pale ones not reacting to the server's entrance or exit. "Hai."

"Nani?"

The stoic man slipped his hands from her grasp, muttering a quick "itadekimasu" before beginning to eat.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched him dig in a feeling of awkward companionship settling around them.

"You once asked me if I'd ever been in love. I have."

Her hands carried the mug to her lips sipping the tea before answering. "Ah... I had forgotten that I even asked. Who were you in love with?"

Chopsticks clinked against the bowl as he finished, his hand automatically bringing sake to his mouth. "My wife. I loved her."

"She is dead isn't she?"

A slight nod was the only answer she received.

"She is dead. You are alone now. One of the reasons you travel I suppose, running from the pain. You killed someone today, probably the man who robbed the other inn because he disturbed the peace. You once believed in this life that you chose but now that you've lost your love you cannot help but wonder if it has all been worth it. It hurts to continue and yet you would never take your own life. All that you have left is a cause, the very cause that took you from your wife."

Time for a moment seemed to still the murmur of voices from other customers growing distant, and the lights becoming dim.

_"I know you without knowing you,"_ she seemed to be saying.

"How do you know these things?"

And the moment shattered time moving forward once more.

Kagome rose shakily to her feet her heart feeling somehow heavier than before. "I'm older than I look Hajime-san. Appearances can be deceiving."

A large firm hand shot out unhindered by the alcohol to grasp her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I have a room here. You may join me if you wish."

His grip slackened and he allowed her to slip away from him.

Soft foot steps brought her towards the woman who had brought their orders before. "This should pay for what we ate and drank. Also give Hajime-san whatever he wants. This should cover it," she told the younger woman slipping money into her hands.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Saito's eyelids began to droop as he gulped down the alcoholic beverage. <em>'What does it all mean?'<em>

"More sake Hajime-san?"

His legs remained steady as he stood barely showing signs of intoxication as he shook his head in the negative. "How much?"

"It was payed for in advance by Higurashi-san. Would you like a room?"

"Where is Higurashi?"

The brunette froze, obviously uncomfortable. "Ano, would you like me to take you to her?"

An incline of the head was all he gave as answer.

A blush stained her cheeks as she led him down the hall. "I did not know that Higurashi-san was _that_ sort of woman," she muttered under her breath obviously embarrassed and disaproving of the idea of two unwed adults of the opposite sex sharing a room.

"She isn't. She is... An ally."

Her face contorted in disapproval once again. "A _warrior_ then?"

Saito felt anger building within him yet he did not know why he felt the need to defend the quiet yet beautiful woman. "Not everyone has a nice traditional upbringing in which women are only to ever be wives."

Silence descended between them before finally she stopped short merely raising a hand to point him in the right direction before disappearing.

A single large hand came up to rap on the door in a gentle, questioning manner.

The door slid open revealing the blue-eyed beauty in a pale green sleeping yukata, her hand coming up to grasp his, gently pulling him into the dimly lit room. "Hajime-san?"

His eyes seemed to glow in the light of the single lantern as his hand traveled back to slide the door closed with a click of a lock.

Gentle hands came up to cup his face tenderly, bringing his head down to press her lips against his. A swipe at his lips with her tongue parted his lips to explore his mouth, tasting the sake that had been there not long ago.

The dark samurai's hands gripped her waist firmly, pulling her in closer to do some exploration of his own. An unfamiliar taste invaded his senses, so sweet and tangy yet with a touch of bitterness that somehow made it better.

Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck pulling herself closer.

A hand came up to pull at the tie holding her kimono closed but was halted as his would-be lover stepped back.

"This will not heal you Hajime-san. Sleep would serve you best," she whispered pressing a finger to his lips to silence any protests. "Though you hide it well I know that you are drunk Hajime-san. I would never take advantage of an inebriated samurai."

"Take advantage?"

The corners of her lips pulled into a slight smile as she lowered him onto a futon, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Sleep Hajime-san."

His eyelids grew heavy, finally sliding down over his eyes. "Call me Saito..."

_'Why do I feel guilty about this? I've taken lovers before and had a few one night stands. But I look at him and feel guilty at the thought of doing this with him. Perhaps because he has been through so much?'_

A stray hair fell over his slightly sleep-softened features.

Her lips parted in a soft sigh as she pushed the hair from his face. "Why do you make me feel so ningen Saito?"

Silvery sapphire depths skimmed over his visage tenderly before her head slowly lowered to his chest, her ear over his beating heart. "Saito..." she whispered softly, her lips pulling into a content smile as she drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Saito breathed in a moment of panic as he bolted upright from the futon, his eyes searching the now empty room as morning light filtered through the window making him painfully aware of the hang over that he had.<p>

A soft knock at the door roused him from his seated position, sending him to his feet.

His eyes widened a bit as he realized all that he was wearing nothing but under garments and a robe, causing him to hesitate for a moment before sliding the door open. "Come in."

The same server from the night before stepped into the room soundlessly, his clothing folded into a neat pile in one arm and a tray with a mug of tea and a bowl of rice with egg in it in the other arm. "Higurashi-san instructed me to bring these to you and offer you a dip in the spring."

He stretched his hands out to take what she held with a nod at her. "I will bathe after I eat. Where is Higurashi-san?"

Her nose wrinkled in slight disgust as she answered, "She is at the market. She also told me to say for you to call her Kagome."

Sharp eyes narrowed coldly at the brunette "You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Here you are Yukino-sama."<p>

A smile stretched across her wrinkled face as she gazed at the seemingly young blue-eyed beauty. "Ah, your obaa-san is so sweet to send you here to help me Chiyo-chan! So how is Kagome?"

Kagome smiled politely, her eyes betraying her inner sadness for her friend. "She is alive and well. How are you fairing?"

Her frail hand waved in the air dismissively as she struggled to get up the front steps to her home. "No need for a young woman such as yourself to worry for someone as old as I am. You should be thinking of marriage!"

Her arm wrapped around her waist to help her up the steps groceries still in her arms. "Maybe some day I will marry. But not for a long time."

The old woman let out a soft sigh as they walked in. "So very much like her. When I first saw you I would have sworn it was her. With your looks and the way you speak you seem more like her twin than anything."

She gave a soft smile in the elderly ningen's direction as she helped her to lay back on the her futon. "Rest now Yukino-sama. I'm sure that you are tired."

"Well maybe just a little Chiyo-chan... I'm afraid time has taken its toll on this body."

"Is there anything I can get for you? To make you more comfortable?"

Light brown eyes locked with silvery sapphire orbs a certain tranquility about her. "Some tea would be nice... Kagome used to make the best tea."

An incline of her chin was all the answer she could give as answer, her throat too constricted with emotion for speech.

"We used to sit and talk for hours on end. She would tell me all about her life. She traveled everywhere, you know."

Small delicate hands gathered the ingredients together as the water boiled. "It shouldn't be long Yukino-sama."

"She was always willing to help people too. So very strong as well... A man tried to hit me once, when I refused to tell him where my otou-san was, and she put him through a wall. Otou-san was a gambler without luck, you see. She had many troubles of her own though... One was that samurai that would show up out of the blue and demand her attention. Such a beautiful man but with no people skills."

"It's ready now."

"Arigatou... Just set it off to the side for me. I'll drink it when I wake up. I'm so tired..."

Tears formed in her silver blue eyes as she watched the old woman whom she had befriended in youth close her eyes and release her last breath. "Sleep well my old friend."

* * *

><p>Saito surveyed the area calmly his cold calculating eyes flickering over the women in the crowd, searching for his companion.<p>

"Looking for someone?"

Dark eyes flickered towards the old peddler who had spoken with slight disinterest in his eyes.

The old man gave a toothless smile as he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps you are looking for a woman? Maybe she would appreciate a gift?"

His eyes skimmed over the items laying on the table with a certain degree of bewilderment about why he was bothering before they landed on a simple jade comb with a pale sakura decoration on top. "That. How much is it?"

A wide smile stretched across his wrinkled face before shoving the comb into his hands, grabbing the rest of the items, and beginning a hasty retreat. "Hmmm... That one? Free. Anything for the future of love."

Confusion knit his eyebrows together as his eyes followed the retreating old man and then traveled down to gaze at the comb in his hands. "Nani?"

* * *

><p>A pale seemingly delicate hand retreated back to her side slowly, the sky blue strings of the old man's soul floated back to his body. "It is done my lord."<p>

"You have done well Kanna. Now what did you see in his soul?"

Empty ebony voids stared back at him without emotion. "Hajime Saito... He is lonely. There is an affection for Kagome-sama building within him though. He desires her more than anything else at this time. He feels connected to her... Though I wonder why you have taken such an interest Lord Sesshomaru. You have bedded the miko in the past, but you do not hold anything but companionship and/or dislike, depending on your mood, for her."

Cold golden orbs gazed back at the albino woman with disinterest. "And why do you even care about my motives Kanna?"

"Kagome-sama was the one who freed me. The piece of her soul that I stole used to keep me company and tell me that I could be a good person if I tried. She was my friend," she whispered quietly, her hands straightening her snowy white kimono carefully.

"Funny how your "friend" has never really mentioned you. Seems that she has forgotten you."

"No. She offered to help me when Naraku fell and she regained all of her soul. I told her I had to try to make it on my own though, and every once in awhile we still get together to have tea. Now why are you so eager to know the details of her love life?"

Sesshomaru's lip pulled into a smirk as he regarded the soul manipulator. "Do you know what we are? What we have within us?"

"You and Kagome-sama are living memory. You have all of the burdens of this world baring down upon your souls."

"Hai. In a little more than two days we will be dividing this world into three realms. When we do, the curse will fluctuate and we will be able to remove and bestow it upon other youkai or ningen. The miko would never curse someone else, but perhaps if there is someone willing to take it upon themselves someone who she wants to be with for as long as she can, maybe she will transfer my curse."

"Can you not transfer the curse on your own?"

"No. We both must want the same thing for the same person."

"So all this time all you have wanted was to leave behind your responsibility and escape to youkai realm so you will not have to deal with Kagome-sama again? You are a selfish man Lord Sesshomaru."

"Indeed. Now be gone."

"Higurashi-san? What will you be having today?"

* * *

><p>Kagome could feel the emptiness spreading within her chest even as she met the eyes of the waitress. "Just sake."<p>

"Tea and oden for two."

"Ano, hai. I'll get that right way," she mumbled, quickly retreating with the look of someone who had walked in on something private.

"I can order for myself Saito."

"Ng."

"I should leave... I don't belong here."

A firm hand grasped hers gently. "You are the woman from the picture, aren't you?"

Broken tear filled orbs stared into his as beautiful and tarnished as a shattered mirror. "So I was right... Kamiya Kaoru is the descendant of my allies. Tell me, is that picture as completely and utterly grotesque as I remember? And that cryptic little poem... I thought for sure those things would have been destroyed by now."

His eyes narrowed at her as she continued to stare ahead vacantly with traces of her bitter tone still evident in her frowning lips. "How are you alive?"

"You should have thought harder on the poem."

"Ng."

"Here you go. Will you be needing anything else?"

His grip tightened around her hand, his other hand coming up to brush her hair out of her face gently. "No."

With a nod the woman left.

Kagome jerked away suddenly at the contact. _'I will not let him hurt me more.'_ "Leave me alone Saito. I am too tired to deal with you."

His hands retreated back to begin eating though he trapped her with a look. "Eat."

Dead looking eyes stared into the bowl of what was, in some distant time, her favorite meal with little interest. "I am not hungry. I do not want anything to eat or drink."

His fingers wrapped around the chopsticks once more continuing to eat calmly, his eyes still on the woman before him. "Eat Kagome."

Heat seemed to rush to her skin a feeling of warmth and something she refused to identify filtering through her veins, a touch of panic filtering through her system when she realized what this could do to her. _'This feeling... I feel so completely ningen. So safe and warm. How does this man make me feel like this with so little effort?'_ "There is no point to this. It would be better for both of us if we went seperate ways and never looked back."

The chopsticks gave a _clink_ as they fell against the bowl, his other hand bringing the mug of tea to his lips. "You don't want that. Just eat the oden Kagome."

Hesitantly she picked up the chopsticks and began to eat the now slightly cooled oden. Flavors registered in her mind, calling to her memories she had fought to suppress. "Happy now?" she spat suddenly as she finished, her mood now far darker, the normal steady and calmly distant voice becoming rough and too high.

Sharp eyes merely stared into her silvery sapphire depths that were glazed in tears that should have been shed long ago. "Ng. Come."

Surprise bubbled up inside her when she felt him lace their fingers together and pull her to stand. "Where are we going?"

Silence was all the answer she received as he tugged her out of the inn, his eyes trained on the trail ahead. _'Why am I so compelled to be with this woman whom I barely know? This feeling is so familiar yet infinitely stronger.'_

Suddenly she felt her companion halt her hand finally released. "Why are we standing just outside the market place?"

Saito's hands guided her to stand directly in front of him her back against his chest as his arms wound around her waist in a rare show of public intimacy. "What do you see when you look out there? What do you feel when you think about what you see?"

Kagome let out a low sigh her eyes surveying the many people bustling about the area. "I see many ningen. They are going about their business, not a care in the world beyond their immediate lives."

"And?"

"I feel nothing."

His hands wrapped around her wrists forcing her to turn and look him in the eye. "You are lying to me Kagome."

Chills ran down her spine at the way he said her name. "So? Everyone lies at some point," she muttered to him her eyes glued to the ground, a feeling of complete childishness gripping her.

"Tell me the truth."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she jerked her head away. "I am jealous of them. Their simple lives, simple pains. I want to be like them. I want a simple life when at the end of it all I can say good bye with out any regrets."

"You have enough time for many simple lives."

Her head jerked back to face him her eyes blazing. "You think that "eternal life" is that simple? You think that all I have to do is find the right people? "Sole possessors of this world's memory"! Pain included! It's like having the weight of the world baring down on your soul, and each and every second hurts more and more! And even if you can get on with life, all the people you've ever known are aging and dying right before your eyes! And you will NEVER be with them again even in death because you can't die ever! Time stands still for your body, wounds heal _as they are made_, oxygen somehow appears in your body, and sustinance rejuvenates your body whether you eat or not! No one understands... I may as well be dead..." she choked out as tears rolled down her cheeks, her body collapsing against against his chest.

A large hand gripped her chin forcing her to look him directly in the eyes. "You are not dead because you are not meant to be dead. People chase eternity without ever knowing what it truly means. You understand this world, but you have lost your love for it."

She forced her hands into his chest shoving him away. "Stop it! Stop making me feel so ningen, stop making me hope for what can never be!"

He caught her wrists and pulled her in close once more. "Why can it never be?"

"I won't let you hurt me..."

"I will never hurt you."

"You will die."

"Ng."

Kagome pressed her forehead against his chest her eyes closed tightly as tears flowed from her eyes each one making her heart feel lighter. "How do you do this to me? I don't know you... You don't know me. Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know."

Laughter echoed through the street as she looked into his eyes her hand coming up to cup his cheek lovingly. "How do you do this to me Saito?"

His hand tangled in her hair leaning down to press his lips to hers gently. "I could ask you the same question."

"Ng."

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned back against his chest as they sat on the roof above her room at the inn. "I wish time would stop right now, with us just sitting here basking in the moonlight."<p>

"This world has not jaded your heart just yet."

Her eyes remained trained on the moon. "You talk more now... Normally you prefer silence."

His arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer. "I speak when I want to know something or when there is someone worth talking to."

"This feeling is so familiar... But it does not make sense to feel this way. I have spent barely a few days with you... It is like there is a bubble surrounding us, keeping the rest of the world away and bringing us closer and closer. I wonder how long I can stay with you before I lose you. Ten years? Twenty years?"

"I prefer the romantic ideals to such bitter thoughts."

"That is all I am Saito. Living memory of this world and all its horrors."

"You are also a woman."

Crickets chirped in the distance a feeling of love and comfort surrounding them.

"How did you figure out what I am? The picture looks like me, but it could have been coincidence."

"You spoke of a lost love, dead friends, and an adopted son all of whom seemed to be mentioned in the poem as well as being older than you looked. The silver haired man that I first saw you with was also in the picture not to mention this," he added his finger coming up to tap the shikon.

Her hand wrapped around his to prevent further touching of the tama. "Compelling but still possibly coincidental."

"I went looking for you. You were helping an old woman do her shopping but she was calling you "Chiyo-chan" and mentioned her old friend Kagome as if you were your own obaa-san. Add those coincidences with that and I would be a fool not to realize. Why didn't you deny it?"

"I was... distraught. She died today."

Silence fell once more as they stared at the moon.

Sapphire orbs looked up into his tired eyes consern suddenly written on her features. "You should sleep."

His arms tightened around her waist further. "Ng."

A smile claimed her lips. "Will you sleep if I stay with you?"

* * *

><p>A hand came up to trace his jaw line with her fingertips as he slept beneath her, arms still holding her against his chest. "You look to be so peaceful in your sleep."<p>

Light streamed into the room as the door slid open without a sound before closing with the same lack of noise. A solitary figure moved towards the futon sitting off to the side.

Kagome smiled in the direction of the new comer, her head still resting comfortably on the samurai's chest. "It has certainly been awhile Kanna. What brings you here?"

Kanna's lips pulled into a soft smile as she looked down at the two. "A job. I was hired by a common friend."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai. He instructed me to insure that Hajime-san would give you a gift as well as take a peek into his soul."

Her hand automatically came up to touch the comb Saito had placed so delicately in her hair earlier. "Why would he hire you for something like that?"

Colorless lips pulled downward in slight apprehension. "He is a selfish man who cares only for himself. He wishes to transfer the burden of immortality and memory to your samurai."

She arched her eyebrow at the girl who had once been thought a soulless enemy that had become the sweet young woman before her. "And how does he think he can do that? Surely he wouldn't attempt to have you isolate the curse in his soul?"

A tinkling laugh rang throughout the room, a rare yet beautiful sound tumbling from the normally emotionless albino woman. "Even he would never stoop to that level. He hopes that once you divide this world into three realms it will cause a fluctuation in the curse, thus allowing you and he to transfer the burden to your new love."

Her lips pulled down into a frown at her words though there remained a trace of a smile in her eyes at her friend's rare show of mirth. "And why on earth would he think I would do that to Saito? He knows as well as I do the burdens of this curse. Besides, this could potentially kill him. Sesshomaru was a taiyoukai before a keeper of memory and I was a miko-guardian turned living vessel for So'unga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga. Saito is a strong man but a ningen nonetheless."

"You never did explain to me fully how you came to be a living vessel for the three swords of Inutaisho."

"You read Miroku's poem correct?"

"Hai."

"Inutaisho and Midoriko were in love. Inutaisho even had one of his infamous swords forged for her, and the other two to protect her. However the world ripped them apart before their love could become complete. When the Shikon no Tama was complete once again Midriko's soul cried out for Inutaisho. Much of his essence had remained within the swords and so they disintegrated and merged with my body. That is why the tama has almost no remaining taint. It is full of love now."

"So why must you remain its guardian?"

"Even love can become dark. My pure reikai keeps it closer to the light."

Her empty black voids stared at the miko with a certain affection creeping into them. "What will you do about him then? Leave him before he leaves you? Stay with him until he dies?"

Eyes as deep and unsettled as stormy seas suddenly snapped up to hold her gaze, sorrow seeping through her aura. "I don't know. He inspires feelings that have not risen to the surface in years. But, I don't know if my heart can take much more loss."

"I think it does you well to be with him. Even with the sadness your soul seems more vibrant now. You love him."

"Please, don't say that Kanna. Lets me just decide on my own. I can't say that I love him because I know my heart will break if I do."

A sigh escaped her lips as she rose from the floor. "Think carefully then Kagome-sama."

Soft eyes gazed at the sleeping face of her new found _infatuation_-she couldn't even bare to think love-as the door glided closed. "How do you do this to me Saito?" Her head rested against his chest then and she finally closed her eyes to be taken into the realm of dreams.

Sharp eyes cracked open to gaze at the beautiful woman now sleeping on his chest. "Will you take the deal he seems to be offering? I would take the risk..."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes watched the exchange with interest from a near by roof top. <em>'So the ningen is already in on her secrets? Even I did not anticipate such a rapid growth in their relationship. Does this mean that their souls have a connection already?'<em> "Kanna report."

"Their souls are already linking together. She does not sense it, but he is becoming more than ningen. His body has started to return to its prime state and he is very strong already."

"And this is being done through the bond of their souls?"

"Hai. But some of it has to do with geneology. Though it is hard to tell I sensed that he has a small amount of youkai blood in him. It registers mainly in his aura but it is there. At least eight generations back, but it is allowing him to accept the boost of strength through the bond more easily. Should they remain together his life will be longer than the typical ningen.

"However, I want to remind you of my own friendship with Kagome-sama. Should you harm her with your selfishness or attempt to threaten Hajime-san I _will_ make you regret it. Keep that in mind as you continue to scheme."

Cold golden orbs glared at her colorless visage though slight amusement shown through. "Do not forget that _I_ hired _you_. Besides, what do you think that you could do to me? My body will not die and you cannot handle my soul."

A tilt of the lips was all the warning she gave as her hand shot up a thin silver web surrounding it. "Your body may be invincible and I know I can't rip your soul apart like I could others, however," she paused jerking her hand back violently causing the stoic taiyoukai to gasp in pain, "I _can_ wrench that immortal soul right out of that unbreakable body. Never forget who or_ what_ I am."

His clawed hand grasped his chest as his soul fell back into his body the pain gone, though a burning remained. "Bitch."

"Do not insult me by insinuating we are of the same species. Farewell for now Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Light filtered through the room as Kagome's eyelids slid open to reveal electric blue eyes. A smile found its way to her lips when she registered the gentle fingers running through her hair soothingly. "Saito?"<p>

Dark eyes stared into her somehow brighter blue eyes as he brushed his lips over her forehead. "Hai?"

"Ano what time is it?"

"I would say early afternoon."

Her body jerked upwards clearly startled by the information. "Nani? Why didn't you wake me? I need to bathe, get dressed-"

A large hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back while simultaneously turning so that he could cover her body with his own. "Why so panicked? You seemed so very peaceful in your sleep."

Heat came up to her face as blood rushed to the surface. "S-saito?"

Warm lips descended upon hers possessively his hands tangling themselves in her hair. A smirk formed when he felt her arms wind around his neck pulling him closer._ 'How does this woman provoke such a response from me? She is of another world. Quite literally.'_

Thin yet strong arms pushed him against the futon her hair streaming down in a curtain on one side while the other remained pulled back by the beautiful gift he had given her. "No thinking Saito. Thought is irrelevant at this point."

His hand came up to grip the hair at the base of her neck pulling her lips against his. Heat overtook his skin as their lips moved against each other's his body pushing her on her back so that he was over her once more.

Low moans spilled forth from her mouth as his lips trailed down her neck. Little bites that left a tingling sensation were soothed with a warm wet tongue causing shivers of excitement to burn down her spine making her body heat. "Saito..."

One sword roughened hand grasped her jaw firmly forcing her to look him directly in the eye. "I don't know how or why... But, aishiteru."

Her body stiffened beneath his her eyes filling with unshed tears. "No. Please, don't say that! Please."

His lips brushed over hers gently his arms wrapping around her waist. "You don't have to say it back yet if you don't want to. But, I wanted you to know whether you want to or not. Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishitemasu."

Tears finally spilled over her eyelids streaking down her cheeks. "No, no, no! Please! Don't say it! Never ever say that..."

Gentle kisses rained down on her silky skin in an attempt to comfort the beautiful woman beneath him. "Ssshhh... Aishiteru. Aishiteru."

Small fingers dug into his arms as her tears stained his chest. "Why and how do you do this to me? I-I... I want to tell you but..."

"Then go ahead. I won't force you to though."

_'I would sleep with him without hesitance, but I cannot say what I know that he wants to hear.'_ "Gomen naisai. I can't say it."

A slight smile was offered in reassurance. "It is alright."

"No it isn't... Gomen naisai."

His hand came up to grip her jaw between his thumb and index finger as he brushed his lips against hers. "Ssshhh... You'll say it when you are ready to."

Thumping at the door drew the couple's attention. "Higurashi-san! There is someone here to see you!" came the voice of an unknown servant.

Kagome's soft silver blue eyes met her would-be lover's with a hint of regret. "I need to get up now. Is that alright with you?"

"Ng. I'm going to take a bath."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes stared into a mug of tea calmly, an air of an old glamour about the well disguised youkai.<p>

A girl no older than thirteen appeared her body bending in a bow before she sat. "Suzugawa-sama? Higurashi-san is coming... And she was indeed with a ningen man."

"Arigatou. Now why don't you go and find Yukiko for me?"

The girl nodded furiously before jumping to her feet. "Hai Suzugawa-sama!"

The albino figure slipped into the empty space as the girl fled. "That was just plain cruel Kagura. Not only did you send her to find me knowing full well where I was, but also knowing that if I do not wish to be found no one will find me. Besides, using that girl is something _he_ would have done."

Sharp crimson eyes met her imouto's empty ebony irises. "She gets as much from me as I from her."

"I understand what you get from her. She cooks for you, cleans up after you, runs your errands, and follows you no matter where you go. What do you do for her?"

"I'm showing her how to be a proper lady and training her in self deffense and teaching her the truths of this world."

Vacant eyes suddenly narrowed at her onee-chan in suspicion. "You never do anything so simple as that. What is in it for you?"

Blood red lips tilted into a smile. "Don't be so suspicious Kanna. If I were to tell you the reason you would want to help as well. But we need not corrupt time anymore, so let's just say her descendant is a very special person."

"You mean-"

"Hai. Now leave. I have much to discuss with the miko."

A hand decended onto Kanna's shoulder a slight smile on the familiar face. "Now why are you so dismissive of your imouto Kagura?"

Kagura rose to her feet gracefully her arms wrapping around the other woman warmly. "Kagome-chan. Where is your samurai?"

Kagome let out a sigh of frustration at that though she returned the embrace. "Does the entire youkai community keep tabs on me?"

"Just about. Osuwari my friend."

Kanna eyed the two with mild surprise as they sat once more. "The last time that you were both in the same room things were not so peaceful."

Delicate hands reached out to squeeze the hand of the crimson-eyed beauty a soft smile on her face. "Gomen naisai for that Kagura. I know you still love him."

Kagura's hand waved in the air dismissively. "Ng. He could have walked away but it was his choice to betray me. Besides I know you did not instigate it. Now, where is your new lover?"

Kanna rose to her feet in her usual soundless manner her eyes skimming over the room. "He will be here soon. I should leave now."

Kagome's sapphire eyes watched the albino woman leave with slight surprise. "So what do you wish to speak with me about?"

Her cheeks suddenly became stained with a light blush. "I know that I am being foolish, but you have no feelings for Sesshomaru, ne?"

"Kami no. We've shared a few nights and we are friends of a sort... That's it. Why on earth would you ask?"

"Sesshomaru has been avoiding me more than usual. I mean, our relationship has never been on sure footing but he has always let me know when he would be in the area. This time he hired Kanna without even saying anything to me. It has me mildly unsettled."

An arm wrapped around the sapphire-eyed woman's waist before she could prepare an answer to the crimson-eyed dark haired youkai woman.

A tinge of pink formed on her cheeks. "Saito. This is-"

Kagura rose to bow to the samurai. "Suzugawa Chinatsu."

"Hajime Saito."

The two figures sat then, Saito at Kagome's side and Kagura across from the two. "So I suppose the rumors were true... Kagome with a samurai."

Saito's hand beckoned for a servent who brought them all tea. "Ng."

Silver-blue eyes met crimson with a certain warmth. "Hai. So what else can I do for you Chinatsu-chan? I'm sure you have other conserns."

"Perhaps another time... I must be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you Hajime-san."

"Likewise."

Kagome's eyes watched her leave calmly though she could not help a slight furrow of worry in her brow. "So... What do you want to do now?"

Saito tugged on her hand as he stood. "Let's walk."

She gave a nod and leaned against him, a feeling of warmth washing over her. _'Maybe this can work.'_

* * *

><p>"Why are you here Kagura?"<p>

Crimson orbs narrowed in anger. "How dare you! I've stayed loyal to you through everything and you question me? You think that I'm just some little toy you can take out to play with as you please and then toss away when you grow weary? I thought you had honor!"

"I never asked for you to stay by me."

Pain ripped through the wind youkai's spirit at that. "Good bye Sesshomaru."

Golden eyes watched lazily as the woman disappeared.

"That was just plain cruel Sesshomaru. I thought a heart still beat somewhere in your chest."

"Miko, I will not be chastised by a tainted vessel of power."

A gentle hand reached out to grip his large shoulder. "I may guard my heart but I do not needlessly inflict pain upon others. You are becoming something terrible in your quest to stop the pain."

"Go back to your samurai."

"I will. Once the worlds are seperated."

"You will not remove my curse."

"No."

The taiyoukai reached out to take her hands. "I supose that is expected from the shikon no miko."

Her fingers laced together with his, her silver blue eyes glimmering with a faint affection for the silver haired inu. "You have not called me that in years."

"You have not been her in years. He has brought you back to life. Consentrate."

Color sprang into her cheeks but she obeyed, her eye lids coming down over her silver-blue eyes. Suddenly fire seemed to course through her veins, icycles seemed to stab into her temples, and her soul seemed to be stretching thinner and thinner. _'Why do I feel like I'm being ripped apart?'_

Sesshomaru's face was calm though strained.

And suddenly the two figures were no longer side by side, and the miko fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes cracked open to gaze at a perfect blue sky, her hands feeling soft healthy grass beneath her fingers. "Where-?"<p>

"Well technically you are in your own mind, but the visual location is somewhere in the feudal era."

The startled miko sprang to her feet, her eyes wide. "M-Midoriko-sama?"

"Hai. And I think you have met my lover and his mates-In memory at least."

Blue eyes widened slightly as the three appeared, bowing to them respectfully. "Inutaisho-sama, Haruko-sama, Izayoi-sama... I'm honored."

"Rise child," Haruko ordered smoothly, her cool jade eyes warming slightly on her figure.

Inutaisho gripped the young miko's chin, gently forcing her to meet his eyes. "You have done great things little one. You have been kind to both of my sons and born the burden of Heaven, Hell, and Man."

Izayoi's violet eyes warmed to the beautiful young miko. "You are strong Kagome... And you have been strong for others for a long time. Now it is time for your own happiness. For you to be with the man you love who loves you in return."

Midoriko spun the confused miko around to face her once more. "The pain you felt was indeed you being torn in a sense. Tenseiga was used to isolate the Reikai, So'unga was used for the Makai, and Tetsusaiga for the Ningenkai. The power of the Shikon no Tama as well as that of the memories were used to strengthen the barriers. You are ningen now. Still a miko and thus granted a longer life span, but ningen none the less. Your samurai is a distant descendant of a youkai and so he will also have a longer life span. Live well."

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Her eyelids cracked open slightly, her hand immediately coming up to block out the sun's harsh rays. "S-saito?"

The strong man hauled her to her feet and brought her to his chest. "I worried."

Small hands reached up cup his face tenderly, her lips pressing against his gently. "Gomen nasai. I did not mean to worry you. Aishiteru."

Saito tensed slightly and then pressed a kiss to her lips. "Aishiteru."


End file.
